


Fair point

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Beaumont breaks up with dr.kincaid  all while being in deep denial that he has feelings for annalise also annalise  spends time with tara and pippy





	Fair point

"I can't date you"Beaumont told his new cardiologist Dr.Kincaid

"Why not?"Erica pushed him for an answer

"I like you as a friend but I'm not in love with you"Beaumont slowly broke it to her

"You like that friend of yours don't you?"Erica asked him point blankly 

"Annalise and I are just good and very close friends that's all"Beaumont told her

Erica rolled her eyes not believing a single word that she heard coming out from the mans mouth

Meanwhile Annalise had been spending time with Beaumont's future sister in law and sister

"I'm not really a fan of this new girlfriend of his"Pippy admitted to Annalise

"Something about her gives me the creeps Tara agreed

Pippy leaned over giving her a sweet kiss on her lips

Annalise put her two cents in "She is beautiful I'm not gonna lie"

'Fair point"Tara replied

This kept happening to Beaumont more and more people kept insinuating that he was attracted to Annalise

Beaumont was confused as hell right now he had no idea how to feel at all really 

Annalise didn't really like her friend's new girlfriend 

Personally she thought he could do so much better and she was a bit jealous

"You're already invited to our wedding"Pippy told Annalise

"Thank you you didn't have to"Annalise said

"Oh no But we wanted to girl"Tara responded her arm wrapped around Pippy

"You're amazing"Pippy came closer to her

"You are absolutely incredible my love"Tara kisses her sweetly


End file.
